Goggles are safety glasses for protecting eyes from dust and strong light and may be used for leisure activities such as climbing or skiing or may be used in daily activities such as driving a motorcycle.
Particularly, since people enjoy winter sports such as skiing and snowboarding at a slope of a mountain area covered with snow at a low temperature with a strong wind, it is necessary to protect eyes from the strong wind and a snowstorm while enjoying winter sports described above. Also, since snow reflects sunlight with a high reflectance, it is necessary to protect eyes from strong sunlight. Accordingly, goggles may be an essential apparatus for people who enjoy winter sports described above.
Recently, a large number of goggles with high level functionality have been developed. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0083001 (Jul. 20, 2011) discloses one of the related art of the present invention.